


Starlight

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: The Sound of Music [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: Remus reposait sur son lit, les yeux ouverts, un sourire épanoui sur son visage, apparemment heureux.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par "Starlight" de Muse

Remus reposait sur son lit, les yeux ouverts, un sourire épanoui sur son visage, apparemment heureux. Mais son regard était vitreux, son teint blafard et sa respiration était laborieuse. Pourtant, il continuait de sourire en direction du plafond, perdu dans un rêve induit par les drogues qui circulaient dans son sang, qui embrumait son esprit. 

Pour lui, pas de plafond craquelé sali par le temps, pas de murs au papier peint défraîchi, pas de literie qui avait vu de meilleurs jours. 

Pour lui, il était loin, très loin, de la petite chambre minable qu'il louait ces temps-ci. Il volait à travers l'univers, voyageant à la vitesse de la lumière, sautant d'étoile en étoile, de lune en lune, d'astéroïde en astéroïde. Les galaxies défilaient sous ses pieds. Les trous noirs dansaient autour de lui. Et il riait, riait, riait. L'univers éternel résonnait de ses rires et des chansons qu'il composait pour les comètes avec qui il faisait la course. Il courait le long des anneaux des planètes. 

Dans la petite chambre miteuse, la respiration de Remus était presque inexistante désormais, néanmoins, il continuait, en rêve, à explorer l'espace, loin, toujours plus loin. 

Il soufflait sur les nébuleuses pour les disperser et s'y frayer un chemin. Il tournoyait, assis au sommet d'un pulsar. Il déplaçait les étoiles et les classaient par couleur, puis par taille, avant de les réorganiser pour écrire des messages sur la toile noire de l'univers. Et toujours, il riait, riait, riait. L'espace était son terrain de jeu, l'espace était son échappatoire. 

Entre les quatre murs à la tapisserie déchirée, plus aucun souffle ne se faisait entendre. 

Loin, très loin, Remus ne courait plus, ne chantait plus, ne tournoyait plus, ne volait plus. Mais il continuait de rire, rire, rire. Et entre ses bras, il tenait la seule étoile qui comptait à ses yeux, l'étoile pour qui il avait fait ce voyage sans retour. Entre ses bras, il serrait tendrement Sirius qui brillait plus fort que jamais.


End file.
